Best Summer Ever
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Sonny and Chad just can't stay in the same house for two days without falling in love...for XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny with a Summer Romance Contest...Read and Review please! CHANNY!


**Best Summer Ever**

**This is for XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny with a Summer Romance Contest**

Condor Studios is taking a break in between seasons. Yesterday was the season finale for So Random and Mackenzie Falls. Today is the last day of class and Chad and I are passing notes since we sit right next to each other.

Chad: Can't wait til we get outta here.

Sonny: Me neither. Wat r u doin over break?

Chad: Just chillin. U?

Sonny: I have a date this weekend.

Chad: Who would want 2 go on a date wit u?

Sonny: James Conroy. I decided 2 give him a 2nd chance. He apologized 4 everything.

Chad: I don't think u should trust him.

Sonny: And since when do I listen 2 u?

Chad: Fine. Don't listen.

Sonny: Fine, I won't.

Chad: Fine.

Sonny: Fine.

Chad: Good.

Sonny: Good.

Chad: So r we good?

I just gave him a nasty look and crumpled up the piece of paper. I heard him mutter, "Guess not." He looked disappointed, like he hated the idea of me dating.

(*Right before her date…*)  
>"Sonny, can I tell you something?" Tawni asked me as I was preparing for my date.<p>

"Sure, Tawn, what is it?"

"I don't want you going out with James. I still like him and I know you don't really want to go out with him so why are you?"

"I don't know I guess I'm trying to get over my crush on Cha— nobody! I said nobody," I quickly tried to cover up my mistake, but it obviously didn't work.

"You like Chad? I KNEW IT! So go break up with James," she exclaimed happily.

"Fine." I took out my phone and called James.

"Hello?"

"Hi James, it's Sonny."

"Oh. Hi, Sonny. I can't wait for tonight."

"Yeah, about that. I don't think we should go out tonight."

"No problem. How about tomorrow night?" Wow, he isn't very smart.

"No James. I don't think we should go out at all."

"Well, why not?"

"I like someone else. Sorry."

"Fine. That's okay. Is Tawni with you?"

"Yeah, why?" Why would he want to know where Tawni is?

"Can you give the phone to her?" Is he going to ask her out? Through MY phone?

"Um, sure," I said hesitantly. I gave the phone to her and she looked happy. Once they were done talking, I took the phone back.

Tawni jumped up and started to squeal. "James asked me out!"

"Wow, he moves on fast. When are you going out?"

"Right now. Tootles!"

"Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper to Mr. Condor's office immediately please. Thank you," said the intercom.

Right outside of the office, I ran into Chad himself. "Watch where you're going, Monroe. Besides I thought you had a date tonight. What, did he finally see that no one will date you?" I don't know why, but that hurt just because it was coming from him.

"Just so you know, I am the one that called the date off."

"Why? I thought you liked him?"

"I thought I did but I was just dating him to help try to get over someone else." I really need to learn how to shut up.

"Who?"

"Like I would tell you," I said sarcastically.

"Fine," he shouted.

"Fine," I shouted back.

"Good."

"Good."

"Will you both stop fighting and get in here!" we heard Mr. Condor yell from the inside of his office.

We both slumped into the office and sat down awkwardly.

"I don't want to hear a single word from either of you when I say this. During the break between seasons, I want you both staying in my beach-house to stop your content fighting. You have two hours to pack. I called your mom, Sonny and she loved the idea." My mom loved the idea of me staying at a house alone with a boy? "Since you live alone Chad, there is no problem with you going." Chad lives alone? But he's not eighteen yet. He JUST turned seventeen. "You are dismissed and just so you know, there is only one bed at the house. Now leave!" He rushed the last part out about the bed.

Chad and I gave each other awkward looks and left to go pack.

(At the beach-house…)

Wow this place is huge! And there's only one bed in the entire place? We went up to the master bedroom to find a single twin bed. We are in a mansion with one bedroom with one bed. I didn't even think that was possible.

(At the beach…)

I took off my cover up, revealing my yellow bikini. I could see Chad staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Like what you see, Cooper?" I asked with a smirk. He started to blush and look away.

He took off his shirt, revealing his perfect six-pack and chiseled chest. I couldn't help but stare. "Like what you see, Monroe," he caught me.

Now it was my turn to blush furiously. We played around in the water, laid down in the sun, then left to go back to the house.

When we got back, it was pretty dark. We decided to just watch a movie. We both took showers and put on pajamas. I was wearing a tank top and really short shorts. Chad was just wearing pajama pants without a shirt. We were both staring at each other, checking each other out, without the other noticing until we made eye contact. We both looked away, blushing.

Chad decided to put in a scary movie, which I forgot the name to and sat on the opposite end of the couch. Somewhere in the beginning, it was already getting really scary. I shuffled over to where Chad was sitting and buried my head into his bare chest as another thing popped out out of nowhere. He put his arm around me and wherever he was touching my skin, it felt as if it was on fire. "You're okay, Sonshine. Nothing's going to happen to you. I'll protect you."

"Thanks, Chad." he just hugged me tighter as a response. When the movie was over, I freed myself from his embrace and made my way up to the bedroom. "Chad, you can have the bed, and I'll take the couch."

"Sonny, I'm not going to let you go on the couch for the whole summer and CDC is not sleeping on a couch. We can both go on the bed."

"Um, okay," I hesitated but climbed into the bed anyway. I was laying on my side and Chad laid behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. My body was on fire.

(The next morning…)

I woke up to an empty bed and the smell of bacon. I followed the scent and found Chad cooking in the kitchen. He still didn't have a shirt on. I have come to a conclusion that I am in love with Chad. This is going to be a long summer.

"Hey, you're up. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I did. And you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had a good dream."

"What was it?" I asked. He started to look really nervous.

He completely changed the subject. "Do you wanna go to the beach again after breakfast?"

"Sure," I said suspiciously.

(At the beach…)

We were staring at each other again when we took off our cover up. We splashed in the water and played in the sand until the sun was starting to go down.

We headed back over to our blanket to rest as the sun was setting. I looked at Chad and noticed a spark of recognition lit up in his eyes. As we were laying on the blanket, I asked Chad, "Are you alright? You've been spacing out a bit today."

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know that dream I mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked with confusion laced in my voice.

"It came true," he said simply. "For the most part anyway," he added quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"I dreamt that I had a perfect day at the beach with you."

"Oh," I said. Then I realized what he said not too long ago. "But what did you mean that it came true 'for the most part'?"

"I mean, one thing happened in my dream that didn't happen in reality."

"And what's that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"This," he said before lightly touching his lips to mine. Sparks were flowing all throughout my body as I slowly deepened the kiss. We started to pull away, breathless.

In unison, we both said, "Best. Summer. Ever."

(3 months later at Condor Studios…)

Chad and I walked through the doors of Condor Studios, holding hands. We have been dating ever since the kiss on the beach. We ran right into the cast of So Random.

"Hey, Sonny. How was your summer?" Grady asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Chad and I were holding hands.

"Amazing," I said with a bright smile, tightening my grip on Chad's hand.

"Why are you holding hands with Pooper?" Nico asked.

My smiled widened as I exclaimed, "We're dating!"

"WHAT?" Nico and Zora's exclamation was upset, Grady's was confused, and Tawni's was incredibly happy.

"Hey, Son, I have to go to rehearsals. I'll see you afterwards, Sonshine. I love you," he said with pure sincerity in his eyes and voice.

"I love you too, Chad," I said with the same amount of sincerity. Our lips lightly came together and I ended it before we got too carried away in front of my cast. But even that light peck made my cast gag at us. We first said "I love you" to each other the night after our first kiss. Chad and I laughed at them and parted ways.

This was definitely the best summer ever.

**REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Hopefully this will do well in the contest **


End file.
